That's So Sonny Alternate Ending
by Chad's Shortstack
Summary: That's So Sonny Alternate Ending. Chad doesn't fix Sonny's breakdown with flowers, but with a kiss! multichapter, complete       read!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an alternate ending to 'That's So Sonny'. It takes place when Sonny just tried being Chad's fan club president. **

**Well guys, I'm back! Yeah yeah. I know you're doing flips and stuff because you're so happy =D Hope you like this story as much as you liked 'The Kiss Cam' and if you haven't read it, you should. A lot of wacko's read it and loved it. (yes. I am calling you a wacko) haha. Well lets read some stuff that you're most likely going to hate! Yey!**

**CHAD'S POINT OF VIEW**

Sonny is going to fix everything and be my fan club president. She's so nice and kind to me. She's always there and she is the best girlfriend I've ever had. She's different from everyone else I've dated. She's not afraid to say what she thinks of me and I'm truly in love with her.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Ooh yey! There's Sonny! She's probably here to tell me that she's doing great as my fan club president and that I'm going to get a million fans!

I opened the door to find Sonny standing in front of my door wearing a wig, band-aids all over her fingers, and an unhappy expression on her face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Chad. I got a headache from wearing this wig, got sores from texting, and paper cuts from sending all of your pictures." she explained as she walked into my dressing room.

Then she started breaking down and crying.

"Come back, Sonny, come back."

"Chad, I'm just so sorry that I couldn't get you a million fans and..."

"Shhhhhh," I started as I put my finger on her lips. "The time for talking is over."

And with that, I kissed her. Sparks were flying everywhere. It was the perfect moment but, soon we had to break apart.

We just stood there staring into ea h other's eyes and smiling.

"Sonny," I started, "I love you."

At first she just stood there then she broke out into a smile and said, "I love you too, Chad."

I grabbed her hands and we were both smiling like crazy until my chadometer started beeping.

It went up to 50,000 fans, then 100,000, and finally one million fans.

"YES!" I yelled, "You are a great fan club president."

Then Sonny stood there smiling at me, so I kissed her again.

She is the best fan club president ever.

**Hope you liked it! Really short and a one-shot but I thought it was a lot of cute fluff. **

**I'm writing a new crossover called, 'the suite life of JONAS with a chance of Big Time Rush'**

**It includes the suite life on deck, JONAS, Sonny with a Chance, and Big Time Rush.**

**Well, that's enough of this junk.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! **

**~CHAD'S SHORTSTACK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its me, Chad's shortstack, and i had like no reviews so i added this chapter so more peps would read it... dont let me down! **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! i just thought of a new chapter for this, even though i didnt like it was going to be a multichapter! Hope ya likez! =)**

Chad just got his million fans, kissed Sonny, and admitted their love for one another. Nothing could be better. Until Amber found out.

She texted:

'Dear Chad Dlyan Cooper's fans, Sonny has made our Chad boring and ordinary. I don't know why you like him even more now, because now that he's dating Sonny, and now that they've kissed and Chad LOVES her, he can't date you. EVER! He's never going to want to let Sonny go now and you're just encouraging him by giving him one million fans!'

As soon as she pressed send, Chad's chadomometer went down, down, down, all the way to zero fans.

"NOOOOOOO!" Chad screamed, "COME BACK, COME BACK!"

"Chad, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You were doing great until Amber stepped in and got rid of them. Now I dont have any."

"You've got me. And I'm your number one fan. No matter how many you have."

"Thanks. But I'd do anything to get my million fans."

"I'm really sorry Chad. I wish I could do something...BUT I CAN'T!"

Then Sonny started breaking down again.

"Come back, Sonny, come back." Chad told her as he grabbed her hands. "You know what will make this all better? Flowers."

Then as soon as Sonny left he texted Amber to come down to his dressing room then ran down the the flower shop and bought some flowers.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Chad went and opened the door and before Amber could say a word, he said,

"Amber I'm so sorry for firing you. YOU'RE the best fan club president I've ever had."

**Cliffy...and i feel so evil by making chad say that Amber was a better fan club president than Sonny =) well review me and tell me what you have to say about this chapter and give me any thoughts of what should happen in the next chapter. If you do I'll put you're name in either this story or another one!**

**CHAD'S SHORTSTACK OUT! PEACE!**

**...wait for it...**

**SUCKAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! sorry for the cliffy last time =( well i really dont have much to say so here it is!**

=) =)

Chad just told Amber that she was the best fan club president and not sonny. Then Amber broke out into a huge smile and said,

"So, you're telling me that I'm the only one able to get you a million fans?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry for firing you."

"So, does this mean you broke up with Sonny?"

"No, not yet, but I was going to."

"Well, hurry up CDC! If you want a million, you have to break up with her. And I'm not going to help you until you do."

"Ok Amber, I'll do it tonight."

Sonny goes to Chad's dressing room, after getting her castmates to help her with Chad's fan club, to tell him that she got 80,000 more fans for him, but he wasn't there.

"I wonder where he could be?"

Then she looked around and found a sticky note that said,

'Dear Sonny,

I went to see if Amber would take her job back. As soon as I get back I'll take you on a very special date that will change our relationship completly.

love from Chad.'

As soon as Sonny finished reading the letter, she walked around Chad's dressing room, very bored, until she found Chad's 'To do list'. Very curious, she read it and to her dismay, it said,

1) Tell everyone that CDC is the best actor of this generation

2) Get flowers for Amber

3) Tell the flower guy that I am the greatest actor of my generation

4)Beg Amber to take her job back

6) Tell a random guy on the street that I am the greatest actor of this generation

7) Plan a date for Sonny

8) Tell the waiter on the date that I am the greatest actor of this generation

9) Break-up with Sonny

As soon as Sonny read that last thing, she though it down and ran out, crying.

**I hope your reading and saying 'Awwwwwww' or 'why the heck did she write this? I hate her!'**

**Well, I'd hate me too, but it needed to be done so it fit with the rest of the story. well i know i say this everytime, but it needs to be said...REVIEW! please...**

**PEACE OUT!...wait for it...**

**SUCKAS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy! Well, i know you hated that chapter. I did too. But sadly it had to be done =( **

**Here's the 5th chappy! YeY!**

Sonny just read Chad's to do list and ran to her dressing room. As much as she liked Chad, she knew he needed to break up with her so he could get his million fans.

So she started to get ready for their date that night. She figured she would just take it, because she didnt have the heart to dump Chad. She just loved him too much.

Then Chad arrived at her dressing room to pick her up and Sonny asked,

"Chad, do you have anything to tell me?"

"Uh..."

"Because, if you do, I want you to say it here. While we're alone."

"'s not like I want to do this, but we need to break up. I would like to stay with you, but i cant."

"Yeah. That's right. You cant be with me because your fans mean more to you. You dont care about me. As long as you have your million fans, you're happy."

"No Sonny! It's not like that! I really like you and I really want to be with you but,..."

"No Chad. You want a million fans so that's what you're gonna get."

Then Chad left and Sonny sat on the sofa and started to cry.

She knew it needed to be done, but she still wanted Chad.

**Awwwwwww. well its a short chappy but the next will be up by tonight**

**! (that says review :] )**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! i dont have much to say so here it is!**

Sonny and Chad just broke up. It tore them both up inside, but neither of them showed it. Chad went to to his dressing room and texted Amber that he broke up with Sonny. Then Amber told him she would be there in a few minutes. Chad couldn't tell anyone, but he knew he did the worst thing in his life.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Chad opened the door and Amber came in.

"So you did it?" she asked.

"Yeah." Chad replied sadly.

"But you wish you didnt."

"Well, I wish I didnt have to, and I dont think it was the right thing..."

"So, you want me to take you back when you still her?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Fine." was Amber's last word as she slammed the door and tied Chad up.

Sonny was comming up the stairs to Chad's apparment, to get her stuff, and when she got there she knocked on the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

She didnt hear anything, so she opened the door and saw Chad tied up. At first she was too mad at him to do anything, but then she felt bad so she went over to him and took the bandanna off of his mouth.

"Thank you Sonny. What are you doing here?"

"Well, i was comming..."

"Well, look who came back." Amber said.

"Why are you doing this Amber?"

"I have my reasons. Now bring it on!" Amber yelled as she got a broom and started wisking it in the air.

Then Sonny picked up a nearby mop and did the same. They wacked each other for some time until Chad said,

"Stop it, stop it. A million fans used to mean everything to me, but now I only care about one."

"Ha! Wait which one of us?" Sonny and Amber said at the same time.

"You." Chad said as she faced Sonny, "Sonny, i know i broke up with you, and i know that I messed up big time, but I never stopped loving you. Not for one second. And I dont care how many fans I have, as long as I have you."

"Aww. Chad that's so cute, but you dumped me for something stupid. What am I going to do when you break up with me for some other reason?"

"Sonny, I'm never going to break up with you ever again. I cant live without you. I love you Sonny, and nothings ever going to change that."

Then Amber said, "You know what, I dont care anymore. You're not going to get a million fans without me and I wouldn't be you're club president even if my life depended on it!"

And with that she stormed out of Chad's dressing room and slammed the door.

"So, Sonny, will you take me back?"

"Chad I really want to, and I still dont think its a good idea, but the truth is that I cant live without either."

Chad smiled and so did Sonny then they shared one last kiss. Or at least until the next day.

**Awww so cute right? well that's the last chapter, and i'm so sad cause this was my favorite story to write =( well i have other stories so if you want read some of them. Jus click on my profile and read them. ! **

**well for the last time on this story =(**

**peace out suckas =( =( =( =( whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **


End file.
